


wonderful

by hallelujah99



Series: The Goodkind-Shalifoe Family [10]
Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, shelby and regan brotp, to be clear: this is entirely platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallelujah99/pseuds/hallelujah99
Summary: Shelby has a moment with the girl who had her wife before she did.It's not nearly as awkward as she would have expected.In fact, it's kind of wonderful.(Can be read as a standalone)
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind & Regan, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Series: The Goodkind-Shalifoe Family [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088612
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	wonderful

Toni never really talked about Regan. Shelby was aware of her, of the gist of their relationship, but most of that knowledge was actually gained in the few weeks they’d known each other before they started dating. Martha talked about her sometimes, always in a very positive light, but of course, that was Martha’s way. Still, it gave Shelby a complex for a while, hearing tidbits about this seemingly perfect girl, who was eternally sweet and patient and considerate and all the things Shelby strived to be but felt she was always falling short on. She remembered the feeling she got the first time she saw a picture of her, the jealousy she felt over those eyes and that smile. Not to mention that in addition to emotionally, she’d had Toni first physically. It was something she battled with in the first bit of their relationship, among the myriad of other things she had to contend with.

By the time she was 21 and met Regan in person the first time, Shelby had mostly come to terms with the fact that although she wasn’t Toni’s first love, she was probably going to be her greatest love and that’s what mattered. And even if Regan was perfectly kind and sweet, she didn’t stick around, and Shelby did. Still, she felt an uneasiness in the back of her mind if she ever had to think about the subject. Luckily, she was several drinks in when the meeting occurred and the back of her mind was drowned out, and her inhibitions gone as she finally met the eyes she’d felt so much jealousy about, and returned the smile she’d wished hers looked like. Regan was equally drunk, so to giggle with her and give her a hug before dancing along with her girlfriend and Toni felt natural enough. 

It was many years before she saw Regan in person the second time.

Martha’s sister was getting married. Shelby was seven months pregnant and didn’t necessarily want to make the trek to Minnesota but Toni was a bridesmaid and their daughter, Isla, the flower girl, so she felt an obligation. Toni told her in the car one day that she figured out Martha’s sister was getting married to Regan’s wife’s step-brother, and so she’d almost certainly be there. 

Shelby was thankful for the warning. She wasn’t afraid of anything happening but awkwardness, and now she had no option to drink away any inhibitions. She knew though, with her entire soul, that Regan was a small part of Toni’s past, and that she and their children were Toni’s entire world now and in the future. 

She first saw Regan alongside her wife from across the room where the ceremony was held, and for just a moment, she wished Toni was there and not with the other bridesmaids, so she could hear her reassurance that even though Shelby felt like a beached whale, she was still beautiful to her. She didn’t need to hear it, though, she could feel Toni’s love for her, the same way she could feel their baby kicking.

Soon after they arrived at the reception, she braced herself as Regan and her wife approached. It was small enough of a wedding that it would have been awkward trying to avoid them all night, Shelby reasoned. Regan introduced her wife to Shelby and Toni, and Toni introduced Isla. 

“You did such a nice job, flower girl!” Regan exclaimed, and Isla proudly informed her this was in fact her fourth time as a flower girl- which was a perk of being the first child born to two women that were part of a large but tightly knit group of friends. Regan went back and forth with Isla so naturally that Shelby had to remind herself Isla was this friendly with everyone, and that Regan posed no threat to any relationship in Shelby’s life. 

After the party had been in full swing for a while, Shelby stepped off the dance floor to head to the bathroom. When she entered she was hit with the unmistakable smell and sound of someone vomiting. She felt a wave of nausea wash over her but it thankfully subsided after a second.

“You okay?” she asked gently to the unseen woman, who groaned in response. Shelby noticed the stall door was open-she’d been rushing, probably. Shelby approached and was surprised to see Regan, her head resting on the public toilet seat. Shelby had been there before, and knew it wasn’t a place anyone wanted to be if they could help it. 

Her instinct to help overrode the very tangible awkwardness she felt as she approached Regan and sat beside her, carefully brushing her hair away from her face, and grabbing some toilet paper to wipe her face and hair. 

“I’m so sorry.” Regan breathed out, and it took Shelby a second to even realize what she was apologizing for. “You don’t have anything to be sorry about. I don’t mind it at all, I really don’t. Trust me, I’ve been in your position. Not to mention I’ve cleaned up plenty of puke in the last 5 years.” She said with a smile. 

Regan smiled back at her, despite the fact she was clearly still feeling quite ill. 

“You’ve had vomit cleaned off by your high school girlfriend’s wife on the floor of a public restroom?” Regan joked, and Shelby had to laugh. 

“Not exactly. No high school girlfriend, for one thing.” Shelby had no idea why she volunteered that information. “But I have gotten sick in numerous public bathrooms. Especially a few months back.” Shelby grimaced at her own memories.

Regan’s eyes drifted down Shelby’s body to her baby bump. “How long did it last for you?” she asked quietly. “The nausea and everything? Oh Lord, a few months, honestly. It was brutal.” 

Regan nodded “It is.” She stared into Shelby’s eyes for a few seconds, and then Shelby was pretty sure she understood. 

“Are you…?” She whispered. Regan smiled and nodded.

“Congratulations.” Shelby smiled. 

“Thank you. We’re not really telling people just yet, but…” Regan shrugged. 

“Of course. It will be really exciting when you get to. That was such a wonderful part of it.” Shelby assured her. 

“Tell me more about the wonderful parts?” Regan said with a grin, and Shelby could tell it was a joke but not really a joke at all, and Regan needed to hear how her pain would be worth it. 

Shelby thought about it for a minute, many of the most wonderful parts involved Toni, her kissing her abdomen and talking to the baby, going out of her way to cater to her, massaging her swollen feet, and of course the ethereal feeling of knowing they were creating a tiny human together. But none of that seemed particularly appropriate to share, despite the tiny bond being forged.

“ When you get the 4D sonogram and can see their little face. Picking out a name. Decorating the nursery. When you feel the kicks and you know there’s a little life inside you, connected to you.”

Regan nodded, her hand on her own stomach. “It is a good feeling. Even if I feel like they hate me sometimes.”

Shelby rubbed her arm reassuringly, “It won’t be like this for too long. And when you get to hold them, I mean...” Shelby trailed off because there was no preparing someone for the love of holding your baby for the first time. 

Regan looked toward the door then, and Shelby thought about the fact that whenever she was emptying her guts into a toilet, Toni had been there. “Do you want me to get your wife?” Shelby offered, and Regan shook her head. 

“She’s usually with me but she hasn’t seen her brother in ages. I’ll be okay.” She assured her, and Shelby believed her. “It’s nice, too. Talking to someone who’s been through it. My mom passed a few years ago and none of my friends have been pregnant.”

Shelby thought of her bond with her own mother, which was never the strongest, but had certainly been especially important throughout her pregnancies. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Shelby took a deep breath before continuing. It felt strange to make herself vulnerable to Regan, given their relationship or lack of one, but Regan had been quite vulnerable throughout the whole exchange, if only because her body forced her to. “I know I’m like, your ex-girlfriend’s wife and everything, and we don’t even live in the same state but if you ever need someone to talk to…” Shelby trailed off, embarrassed she’d even offered. 

“I’ll take you up on that.” Regan said, and if all the wonderful things she’d heard about Regan were true, Shelby knew she would. 

  
  


It was less than twelve hours later that Shelby got her first message from Regan, asking her if she ever got dizzy spells, and if so, how long it lasted for. 

“Who’s that?” Toni asked as she braided Isla’s hair in preparation for brunch with the rest of the wedding party and family of the couple.

“Regan.” Shelby replied, watching the way her wife’s eyes bugged out for just a second. 

“Regan is a lady married to a lady, but Carolynn is a lady and she married a man.” Isla stated, oblivious to the bit of tension that had entered the room. 

“Some ladies marry men, honey.” Shelby reminded her.

“Why?” Isla asked, seemingly genuinely confused. 

“Beats me,” Toni told her, which was so  _ not _ an appropriate response, but neither was Shelby’s laugh at that comment. 

“So, Regan?” Toni asked Shelby. 

Shelby smiled, “She’s really a wonderful person, babe. I’m happy you got to have her. Happier that I get you now, but still.”

“I think I’m better for you partially because of her.” Toni admitted. “But what are you guys texting about? How unhinged I was before we met?”

“You were unhinged when we met.” Shelby reminded her. “But no, she’s um, p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t. I accidentally found out last night so she’s just asking me questions about the whole thing.”

“Oh wow, okay. That’s really cool of you.” Toni said, tying a ribbon around Isla’s braid.

“She’s...pregnant?” Isla asked. 

“What?!” Her mothers gasped in unison. Just a week ago, Shelby had said something to Toni about going to the p-a-r-k and Isla had no clue, and now she got “pregnant”?

“Okay you can’t tell anyone today, okay?” You have to promise me.” Shelby insisted.

Isla nodded “I promise I won’t tell anyone Regan’s pregnant if I get to have ice cream before breakfast.”

Shelby texted Regan back, letting her know that for her, the dizzy spells went away along with the nausea, around the fourth month. She added on that being a mother would be so wonderful, so worth it. (Even when the child decided to be a little rascal).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Have another SUPER fluffy piece almost ready in this universe and working on an update for my AU as well!
> 
> This was the most random idea ever lol idk what inspired it but I couldnt get it out of my head. I just think shelby and regan are both so lovely!
> 
> Please drop a comment, they make me so happy and validate my questionable choice to write instead of do work :)


End file.
